Not Myself
by munizfan4eva
Summary: A one-shot song fic for Draco and Hermione. John Mayer's song Not Myself. Please read and review!


_Suppose I said  
I am on my best behavior  
And there are times  
I lose my worried mind?_

It wasn't supposed to happen this way.  She was always supposed to be who she was.  And I was always supposed to rise above her.  Not have a care in the world about what she did, or even what she said.  Things were not supposed to turn out this way.

_Would you want me when I'm not myself?_

I had this entire image of someone I thought she wanted.  I needed to win her heart.  So I couldn't be who my father had taught me to be.  We hated people like her and always would.  I had turned into someone she wanted me to be.  In the end, I think she fell for the real me.  
_  
Wait it out while I am someone else?_

But it would take me a while to go back to who I was.  I had changed now, and I hoped she could love me for who I now was.  I wouldn't be my father's son.  I wanted to be who I needed to be.  Who she needed.  Not who she fell for.

_Suppose I said  
Colors change for no good reason_

            So I reflected back on who I was.  I thought I could turn back into who I was, but that wasn't me any more.  Would she want me when I wasn't myself?  
_  
And words will go  
From poetry to prose  
_  
            I sat at the window.  Staring out at the world.  Reflecting back on things said and done.  I hoped that no matter what, she would love me.  I hoped she'd love me for me.  And not who anyone else had ever expected me to be.  'Cause I couldn't be anyone else.  I couldn't change again.  I was afraid that if I changed, she would change her mind.  She'd change her mind about me and that would be it.  A lot of things about me had changed when I changed.  I don't think the old me would have ever admitted to being scared.  And scared I now was.  

_Would you want me when  
I'm not myself?  
Wait it out while I am someone else?_

            So if I ever changed, I simply wondered if she'd love me.  If I went back, hated it, and then came back again, would she have waited for me?  I needed answers to all of these questions, but I was again afraid of asking her questions in fear of her leaving.  Things had definitely changed.  

            I glanced back out the window, and saw her walking up to the door of the apartment building.  I began preparing myself for her arrival.  She had gone out to see an old boyfriend.  I was scared that her seeing him would stir up old feelings of hers.  And now she was returning.  If she wanted him, could I change myself back into whom I was when she fell for me, hoping she would fall back in love with me.  What in the world would happen?  I wondered that until I heard the click of the lock.

_And I, in time, will come around  
I always do for you_

            She walked in the living room and stared at me.  I turned the stare, afraid of what she was to say.  'Well?' I asked.  I watched her chest heave as she took a deep breath and she approached me.

            'I love you.' She said.  I looked at her; she had sat next to me.

            'Would you love me, when I'm not myself?' I asked.  

            'I would love you not matter who you were.' She replied.  She leaned over and gave me a kiss.  'I didn't feel anything.  You are the one I love now.  He is, and always will be, part of my past.'  

_Suppose I said  
You're my saving grace?_

My fate had been decided.  She had chosen me and that was all there was to it.  Once enemies back in Hogwarts.  Now one of the wizarding worlds most talked about couples.  Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley among the list of talked about couples.  

            Her meeting with her ex-boyfriend Ron Weasley didn't change a thing.  Hermione Granger loved me.  And only me.  And she always would.  And I would always love her.

            We would always be, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.  And hopefully, one day, we would be Mr. And Mrs. Draco Malfoy.  And I knew that day would come soon.  We were in love, and some were shocked at the beginning, but they got used to it.  Everything would be okay.  She loved me, whether or not I was myself.  And I was happy.

The song is this fic is called "Not Myself" and it is by the wonderful John Mayer.  Please REVIEW!


End file.
